Illusion
by gladamoule
Summary: Des rêves érotiques? Non, Tony pencherait plutôt vers des cauchemars plutôt plaisant. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand le rêve devient réalité? Il se laisse aller? C'est plutôt une bonne idée. Pour lui. Pour le Shield, peut-être un peu moins.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Vous allez bien? ^,^

Alors, je publie un petit truc parce que...ba... j'ai envie. XP Elle est bientôt finie, et je pense qu'elle sera en 4 chapitres avec épilogue ou 5 chapitres avec épilogue, je sais pas encore.

Bon, c'est du M, donc il y aura un pitit lemon, sur lequel je travaille déjà pour notre plaisir à tous/toutes.

C'est du IronFrost parce que j'adore ce couple voilà, et pit ceux qui aime pas... ^^

Rien n'est à moi, les persos à Marvel et le physique aux acteurs (quel dommage...)

Woilà, j'espère que le prologue (court) vous donnera envie de lire la suite!

**Je tiens à dire que ça commence hot tout de suite, alors , c'est bête ce que je vais dire, mais attendez le chapitre d'après si vous aimez pas..? -.-'**

* * *

><p>ILLUSION<p>

PROLOGUE

Tony gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière, haletant pour chercher vainement de l'air. Il agrippa le drap d'une main et les cheveux noirs soyeux de l'autre. Cette bouche chaude et humide lui envoyait des sensations divines dans le corps, qui le menait rapidement à l'orgasme. Il gémit de nouveau quand la bouche se fit plus avide encore, l'aspirant et le léchant dans un même temps. Un doigt se faufila jusqu'à ses fesses et le pénétra légèrement, à peine, le faisant se cambrer et lever le bassin pour en redemander. Mais le doigt ne bougea pas et une main vint attraper la base de sa verge pour le caresser doucement. Il sentit le noeud dans son bas ventre se serrer, et lâcha un autre gémissement de pur plaisir, ondulant des hanches, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme, brûlant, soit à la porte de son corps. Mais alors qu'il allait jouir, la bouche s'arrêta et se retira, de même que les mains, et il cria de frustration.

Tony se réveilla avec un sursaut, en sueur et haletant. Il lâcha un gémissement plaintif et prit sa hampe dure comme la pierre dans sa main, pour se caresser rapidement. Il jouit en à peine cinq minutes, et murmura à sa plus grande honte le nom de l'instigateur de ses rêves. Il retomba mollement sur son lit et se calma petit à petit, jusqu'à retrouver une respiration normale. Puis il se leva, complètement nu et poisseux, pour se diriger directement vers sa salle de bain, une grimace placardé sur le visage.

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

C'est bien? Oui, non, pourquoi? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez sil-vous-plaît!

Bisous!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? ^^

Alors, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à marvel, leur physique aux acteurs, leur caractère à leur personnage (..ça se dit ça? -') et l'histoire est à moi! :D

C'est un pitit IronFrost. ;)

Bonne lecture bisous! :*

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE I<p>

Tony s'affala à moitié sur le bar, une tasse de café brûlant à la main. Ces rêves l'épuisaient. Déjà une semaine, mais il avait l'impression que cela durait depuis des mois. Ils étaient si chaud qu'il avait banni les vêtements pour aller se coucher, préférant de loin la légère nervosité de ne pas cacher son réacteur plutôt que dormir pour se réveiller avec les vêtements qui lui collaient au corps de sueur. Très désagréable. Surtout quand il se réveillait dur et au bord de la jouissance.

Encore, si ce n'était que des rêves érotiques, ça allait, mais _pourquoi _il avait fallu que son esprit choisisse ce connard de _Loki _comme partenaire ?! Juste, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi fantasmait-il autant sur le Dieu, alors que personne ne l'avait vu depuis des semaines?

Il soupira de nouveau en buvant une gorgée de café. Bien sûr, il s'était dit que c'était la frustration, et comme Pepper était partie sans rien lui dire, et bien il était sorti à la pêche dans une boîte de nuit. La soirée s'était passée relativement bien, dans le sens où il avait tiré son coup, mais la frustration sexuelle grondait toujours sous sa peau. Et le pire, probablement, c'est que le rêve de la nuit même avait été si intense et éprouvant qu'il s'était juré de ne plus couché avant de comprendre d'où venait le problème. Un sourire ironique s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il se souvint de la réaction de sa maîtresse d'une nuit quand elle avait compris ce qu'il faisait à côté d'elle. Il avait gardé la trace de ses doigts sur sa joue quelques temps.

Bref, cinq jours donc, où il n'avait couché avec personne, l'impression d'être une immense boule de tension vibrant dans un coin de sa tête. Un nouveau soupir jaillit de ses lèvres.

_ Monsieur, je pourrais vous demandez ce qu'il se passe, mais ce serait hypocrite de ma part n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oh JARVIS, c'est quoi ce ton condescendant ?

_ Je vous ai dit d'aller en parler à monsieur Odinson.

_ Pour lui dire quoi ? "Hey salut blondie, je fais des rêves érotiques avec ton frère, tu savais qu'il suçait divinement bien ? Il est homo ou hétéro, que je le refasse en vrai. Ça va sinon ?" Je vois d'ici la mort de Tony Stark, écrabouillé glorieusement par un marteau magique manié par une princesse blonde qui fait du bodybuilding.

_ Vos rêves sont peut-être dus à un retour de Loki monsieur.

_ Et son plan machiavélique serait de me tuer à cause d'un surplus de plaisir ? Sil-te-plaît JAR', ça me paraît peu probable.

_ Peut-être pas vous tuer, mais vous êtes moins attentifs et plus irritable. Vous ne sortez plus et les avengers vous ont laissés seul. Je ne suis même pas sûr que pendant un combat vous soyez concentré.

_ Les avengers m'ont pas vraiment laissés seul, c'est Fury qui les a parqué de force sur l'hélicarier. Et puis ils appellent dès qu'ils ont besoin d'aide. Et puis tu es avec moi, je suis pas seul. Pour ce qui est des combats, je suis toujours concentré. Tu sais que je peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps non ?

_ Ce n'est pas le sujet. Vous devez en parlez avec Thor.

_ Non. Et le sujet est clôt JARVIS.

JARVIS s'enferma dans un silence boudeur et Tony sirota son café en regardant par la fenêtre. Il avait peut-être raison, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas le demander à Thor. Il n'était pas particulièrement pudique ou prude, mais avouer à Thor qu'il rêvait que son frère le suçait avait de quoi le mettre mal-à-l'aise. Surtout que le Dieu du tonnerre était extrêmement protecteur envers son frère. Tony gémit plaintivement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas fantasmer comme tout le monde ? Sur des actrices ou même des acteurs, le sexe ne lui importait pas, tant qu'il prenait du plaisir. Mais sur un Dieu qui avait failli le tuer et prendre le contrôle de la Terre ?

Le génie se releva d'un bond. Ces réflexions ne servaient à rien, et elles ne l'avançaient pas le moins du monde.

_ Monsieur, un appel de Fury.

La voix cassante de JARVIS lui fit mal mais il comprenait son inquiétude alors il ne s'en formalisa pas.

_ Passe le moi.

Il y eu un _bip _et la voix froide de Fury résonna dans l'interphone :

_ Stark, Doom attaque, nous avons besoin de vous.

_ Où ? demanda Tony en mettant les bracelets de son armure qu'il laissait un peu partout dans les étages. Plus pratique.

_ Dans l'hôpital Franklin Roosevelt au nord de la ville. Tout le monde est déjà là-bas, mais les robots sont trop nombreux, nous avons besoin de vous.

_ J'arrive.

Tony coupait la communication au moment où son armure volait vers lui. Il s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte dès qu'elle fut sur lui.

_ JARVIS, images.

JARVIS lui montra les vidéos du combat. Plus d'une centaine de robots avaient envahis le parc autour de l'hôpital, et la vague ne cessait d'augmenter. Les avengers au complet les détruisaient tant bien que mal. Fury avait même dépêché des agents. Tony calcula rapidement et comprit qu'aider Clint était pour l'instant une priorité. Il était sur le toit de l'immeuble et défendait l'aile ouest de l'hôpital seul, avec bientôt plus de flèches. Tony arriva sur les lieux et récupéra plusieurs flèches fichées dans des robots en se dirigeant vers le toit, tout en détruisant les doombots qui se mettaient sur sa route.

_ Vous êtes connecté aux oreillettes des avengers monsieur.

_ Merci JAR'.

L'Iron Man survola Clint et déposa les flèches près de lui.

_ Livraison à domicile p'tit oiseau !

_ Merci Tony !

_ Stark, concentrez-vous ! tonna Steve via le réseau de communication.

_ Et tu crois que je fais quoi là ? demanda-t-il en détruisant deux robots d'un coup de répulseur aux points faibles. C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas faciles à abattre… JARVIS, un endroit critique ?

_ L'aile sud, Natasha est seule, Thor s'occupe des airs et essaye de se diriger vers Doom.

_ Va pour le sud !

Tony accéléra et arriva au-dessus de l'espionne, qui semblait peiner de plus en plus. Tony élimina une dizaine de robots avant d'aller faire un petit tour pour aider Thor. Il voyait de loin Hulk s'en donner à cœur joie sans s'approcher de l'hôpital, et après un petit coucou qui fit rugir le géant, Tony se dirigea vers Steve, qu'il aida de la même manière que les autres. Puis il retourna près de Clint en surveillant du coin de l'œil les fonctions de son armure et le reste de l'équipe.

_ Monsieur, un bout de l'hôpital va être touché.

Son IA fit apparaître une image et Tony se précipita à l'endroit indiqué, arrivant au dernier moment pour soutenir le pan de mur qui menaçait de s'effondrer sous le tir d'une dizaine de robots.

_ Thor, j'ai besoin d'aide ! cria-t-il vers le Dieu qui ne portait jamais d'oreillettes.

Celui-ci sembla l'entendre car il se tourna vers lui et vint rapidement en le voyant plier sous le poids du mur. Il fallait en plus que ce soit un mur porteur… génial. Il vit du coin de l'œil les onze robots charger à pleine vitesse vers lui. Son rapide calcul le renseigna et il serra la mâchoire. Il n'aurait pas le temps.

_ JARVIS, coupe la communication et insonorise.

Thor arriva près de lui et posa son marteau pour supporter le poids du mur. Tony lâcha et se recula légèrement pour ne pas percuter Thor avec le choc.

_ Mais…

_ Coupe !

L'IA coupa la communication à peine quelques millième de secondes avant que la dizaine de robots ne le percutent violemment au côté droit. Il cria de douleur en sentant son épaule droite se briser, et il s'écrasa au sol, les onze doombots couchés sur lui. Il se débattit mais hurla en sentant les robots tirés brutalement sur son épaule blessée. Son armure se déforma sous le poids, et un bout se brisa lui aussi, le métal rentrant dans son abdomen, le faisant hurler de nouveau.

Mais soudain, le poids des robots sur son corps disparut brusquement et il inspira une immense goulée d'air. Le bout de métal enfoncé dans son ventre ne laissait pas le sang sortir, et s'il ne bougeait pas trop l'épaule, tout irait bien. Plus ou moins. Ou pas du tout, mais il pourrait tenir le temps de rentrer à la tour. Espérons-le.

_ JARVIS, remet la communication.

_ Vous êtes dans un très mauvais état monsieur. Les fonctions vitales de l'armure sont basses, 23% avec un bug dans le…

_ Je sais. Remet la communication. Tu peux prendre le contrôle ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Bien. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il quand l'armure décolla lentement du sol.

_ Les robots ont été repoussés par une onde de choc.

JARVIS lui montra une image où l'on voyait Loki debout sur une sorte de large plaque de métal volante – un toit de voiture ? Il se trouvait en face de Doom et se tenait parfaitement droit. Il avait le haut de son armure en cuir par-dessus un tee-shirt noir, un pantalon de cuir comme Thor et des bottes noires en cuir elles-aussi. Il avait abandonné le casque à cornes et la cape verte. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses n'étaient plus tirés en arrière, mais étaient libres sur ses épaules. Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était magnifique, et il frissonna en se remémorant des images du Dieu pendant ses nuits.

_ Monsieur, votre rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

_ La surprise JAR', marmonna-t-il, ayant parfaitement conscience que tous devait l'entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais selon mes données, c'est lui qui a repoussé les robots.

Tony fronça les sourcils et l'armure l'approcha du Dieu alors que les avengers émettaient des hypothèses diverses. JARVIS lui montra d'autres images, sur lesquelles on voyait les robots tous désactivés, et Thor qui hurlait pour voir son frère, toujours à soutenir le pan de mur. Son IA l'approcha encore mais Doom s'enfuit avant qu'il ne puisse les entendre. Loki se tourna lentement alors que son armure se stoppait brusquement. Il aurait voulu être plus proche mais bien que JARVIS l'ait parfaitement bien compris, il refusait de s'approcher encore.

_ Stark, cela faisait longtemps, commença Loki avec un sourire tranchant.

_ Salut Rodolphe, tu visites ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas porter attention aux images sensuelles qui défilaient dans sa tête, ni à la douleur qui pulsait dans son corps.

Ses lèvres serrées rendaient difficile de parler mais il essaya tout de même de garder un ton naturel, ce qu'il réussit relativement bien selon lui.

_ Midgard contient des choses qui m'intéressent, répondit le Dieu avec un autre sourire.

Tony ne pourrait dire s'il y avait bien un sous-entendu, mais le regard perçant du Dieu était perturbant.

_ Stark, que faites-vous ?! hurla Fury dans son oreillette.

_ JAR', coupe la communication.

La lumière rouge qui indiquait le réseau s'éteignit sur les cris, coupant Fury en plein dans ses hurlements, ainsi que le brouhaha de tous. Tony pencha la tête sur le côté :

_ Tu as décidé de te reconvertir ?

_ Non hélas, j'ai eu un… conflit avec Doom.

_ Conflit entre méchants ? railla Tony en se disant qu'il lui restait moins de dix minutes à pouvoir rester calme sans montrer sa douleur.

Le sourire tranchant de Loki s'agrandit et il disparut brusquement, le faisant sursauter quand il réapparu derrière lui. Tony se mordit la lèvre au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur et JARVIS ne bougea pas d'un centimètre malgré le Dieu derrière son épaule.

_ Conflit d'intérêt en effet, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il attrapa son bras gauche et Tony retint son souffle quand il le ramena dans son dos, sans pourtant bouger.

_ Vous n'avez pas peur ?

_ Quel intérêt ?

Loki ria en le lâchant et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour murmurer de nouveau :

_ A une prochaine fois surement Stark…

Puis il disparut, le laissant seul dans les airs. Tony lâcha un soupir tremblant.

_ JAR', on rentre.

_ J'ai déjà appelé votre médecin, il nous attend à la tour.

_ Parfait !

…

JARVIS veillait sur le sommeil de son "père" comme il aimait s'appeler, et remarqua que les habituels rêves n'avaient pas encore commencé. Peut-être à cause de l'anesthésiant et du somnifère que lui avait donné le médecin ? Ou parce qu'il était actuellement quatorze heures. Le médecin avait opéré son ventre dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, recousant la plaie avec soin. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'épaule, à part y mettre une attelle. Une opération était prévue pour le lendemain mais l'os était brisé en plusieurs morceaux, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tout ressouder correctement. Tony ne pourrait probablement plus jamais se servir de son épaule correctement. Le médecin ne lui avait encore rien dit, il avait simplement prévu l'IA, et JARVIS redoutait la réaction du génie. Ses créations étaient toutes sa vie, comment réagira-t-il quand il apprendra qu'elles seront compromises ? JARVIS soupira.

L'IA repéra une émission d'énergie qu'il identifia être celle de Loki et allait sonner l'alarme quand il apparut dans la chambre de Tony. JARVIS hésita à appeler de l'aide en ne le voyant pas agressif. Il était au pied du lit et regardait le génie dormir avec un froncement de sourcils. L'IA hésita encore un instant avant de prendre la parole :

_ Loki, vous êtes priez de divulguez la raison de votre présence ici.

Le Dieu releva subitement la tête pour regarder vers le plafond, en levant les mains où une lumière verte apparut. Il se détendit en ne voyant aucune menace mais resta sur ses gardes.

_ Qu'êtes-vous ?

_ Je suis une IA. Une Intelligence Artificielle.

_ Créée par Stark je suppose ?

_ Que faites-vous là ? Je ne le répéterais pas.

_ Je suis venu rendre une petite visite à Stark.

_ Il dort, comme vous le voyez. Vous pouvez partir.

Pourquoi il n'appelait pas à l'aide ? Ses codes étaient clairs pourtant. Loki étira un sourire tranchant et s'approcha pour s'assoir au bord du lit. Il descendit légèrement le drap, jusqu'aux hanches, et toucha d'un doigt léger le bandage qui ceignait son ventre.

_ Que faites-vous ?

Loki fit disparaître le bandage, faisant apparaître la cicatrice boursoufflée de l'opération.

_ Je peux le guérir. Je ne suis pas intervenu pour le voir blessé.

JARVIS resta sans voix un instant, et réfléchit. Pendant ce temps, Loki posait ses mains sur l'abdomen de Stark. La cicatrice sous ses doigts était rugueuse et il fit apparaître une lumière dorée dans ses mains. La marque s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître totalement, et Loki sourit avec satisfaction en caressant doucement la peau à présent lisse. Stark frissonna légèrement et Loki remarqua la légère chair de poule qui maculait ses bras avec un certain plaisir.

_ Les rêves. C'est vous n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Loki avec un sourire tranchant.

_ Pourquoi ?

Le Dieu ne répondit pas et posa sa main sur l'épaule droite, enlevant l'attelle dans le même mouvement. Sa bouche se tordit quand sa magie pénétra la peau, lui montrant l'os en miettes. Encore une fois, une lumière dorée illumina ses paumes, et l'os se ressouda petit à petit. Stark gémit de douleur dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, le Dieu retira ses mains et souffla. Il caressa le front du mortel du bout des doigts, passant ensuite sa main dans ses courts cheveux. Stark soupira et se rapprocha de lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras en posant sa tête sur sa cuisse. Loki sourit.

_ Stark, vous êtes un idiot.

_ Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

_ Vous allez lui montrer la vidéo que vous êtes surement en train de tourner ?

_ Bien sûr. Juste pour lui montrer que j'avais raison.

Loki rit doucement sans cesser de caresser les cheveux du mortel parfaitement détendu. JARVIS allait reprendre la parole quand une alarme retentit dans la tour.

* * *

><p>Voilà! L'histoire se met peu à peu en place ! x)<p>

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Petites reviews...? /yeux larmoyants/


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour / bonsoir à tous / toutes ! ^^

Comment allez-vous? Alors, je vous mets mon petit chapitre deux, avec l'espoir que l'histoire plaise toujours! ^^

Je tiens à dire qu'au départ, la fic ne devais pas faire plus de 6 chapitres max avec épilogue, mais en fait elle va être un peu plus longue, parce que mes personnages ont décidés de faire leur petite vie tranquille donc... Voilà. ^^

**Ak: **Oh merci! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, et que les motivations de Loki te paraîtrons valides! ^^ Bisous bonne lecture! ;)

Pleins de gros gros bisous aux personnages qui me laissent des reviews, je vous adore merci! :D Vous illuminez mes jours les filles (ou garçons, mais pour l'instant je crois que j'en ai pas) donc merci ! ;)

Bon je vous laisse lire avant de m'étaler encore un peu plus.

Ah et le M est pas là pour rien (bon vous vous en doutez avec le prologue aussi.. ^.^') mais je préviens quand même, même si c'est un tout petit truc ! ^.^

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE II<p>

Loki se releva d'un bond et était déjà en position d'attaque alors que Tony se réveillait avec un sursaut. Il se redressa assis dans le lit et son regard tomba automatiquement sur le Dieu, qui lui tournait le dos pour regarder la porte. Tony, complètement groggy par les médicaments, fronça les sourcils en essayant de remettre son cerveau en marche.

_ Monsieur, Fury et le Shield se sont introduit dans la tour. Les agents Romanov et Barton sont avec eux. Est-ce que je dois instaurer le protocole prévu ?

Tony cligna des yeux avec perplexité alors que Loki se tournait vers lui pour lui dédier un sourire moqueur.

_ Euh…

Un long moment de silence suivit.

_ Quelle éloquence Stark, railla Loki en gardant tout de même un œil sur la porte.

Tony le dévisagea un instant avant de se frotter les yeux comme un enfant pour se réveiller un peu, sous l'œil toujours moqueur du Dieu, où se lisait une certaine tendresse – mais il fallait bien regarder, et Tony ne l'aperçu pas.

_ Bon… Je crois que j'ai loupé un passage. On va reparler de ta présence ici. Et du fait que je sois plus blessé. Et à moitié nu aussi, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux sur le drap qui menaçait de tomber pour révéler beaucoup. Bon JAR', le protocole sil-te-plaît. Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent ?

_ Je crois qu'ils viennent vous arrêtez pour avoir pactisé avec l'ennemi. Ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de stopper Loki, pourquoi vous êtes parti aussi vite sans aider personne, et ils veulent vous interroger sur l'hélicarier.

Tony ferma les yeux et soupira en se massant les tempes.

_ Les trucs que m'a donné le doc' sont vraiment fort, j'ai rien compris...

Loki étira un sourire en coin et s'approcha de Stark qui avait toujours les yeux baissés. Celui-ci releva la tête et recula à fond dans le lit, tirant le drap sur sa poitrine avec un regard méfiant. Loki s'assit sur le bord du lit :

_ Voyons Stark, quel est l'intérêt d'avoir peur ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Loki sourit franchement cette fois, un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il se redressa et monta à quatre pattes sur le lit, pour se positionner au-dessus de Stark, qui restait figé, par la surprise, et par les souvenirs de ses rêves qui revenaient à la charge dans sa tête. Son souffle s'accéléra inconsciemment. Le Dieu positionna ses genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches et se pencha vers le mortel qui se recula un peu plus encore, collé au mur derrière lui. Loki leva une main et posa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de l'humain qui écarquilla les yeux. Une petite lumière dorée entoura le doigt et la coupure se guérit d'elle-même, Loki caressant ensuite la lèvre doucement, les yeux plantés dans ceux bruns de Stark. Une rougeur apparut sur les pommettes du génie, qui crispa les doigts sur le drap. Le Dieu se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son souffle chatouille la bouche de Tony, qui sentait sa respiration s'accélérer un peu plus et son corps réagir, à son grand damne. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'excitation et Loki, toujours avec son sourire, se pencha à son oreille :

_ Voyez-vous un intérêt dans ceci ? murmura-t-il d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de froide ou de moqueuse.

Tony prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha le drap pour agripper la nuque de Loki et le tirer en face de son visage. Les yeux verts étaient eux aussi dilatés et Tony n'y voyait aucune moquerie. Et sans plus réfléchir, il le tira à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Loki lui répondit de la même manière, mordillant ses lèvres et enroulant sa langue à la sienne avec force. Puis il se détacha de lui pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Tony gémit en sentant les lèvres courir sur sa peau qui paressait être hypersensible.

_ Les rêves, c'est toi n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix haletante en rejetant la tête en arrière pour lui laisser un meilleur accès.

Loki descendit le drap sur ses hanches, une main sinuant sur le torse, descendant doucement vers une partie de son anatomie qui réclamait de l'attention.

_ Tu le comprends enfin ?

_ Pourquoi ?

Loki prit l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche, le faisant haleter un peu plus. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son corps était en feu et au bord de l'explosion alors que tout allait si vite ?

_ Je voulais attirer ton attention.

_ Il y a d'autres moyens que le sexe pour ça tu sais ?

Tony finit sa phrase par un petit cri quand le Dieu prit sa verge d'une main douce mais ferme. Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement et releva la tête pour regarder Stark dans les yeux. Celui-ci émit un gémissement plaintif et écarta les jambes pour lever le bassin, quémandant le plaisir. Pourquoi devait-il avoir honte de demander du plaisir ? Il n'avait jamais été timide et prenait son plaisir partout où on voulait bien le lui donner. Mais Loki ne bougeait toujours pas :

_ Quel autre moyen as-tu ?

_ Une discussion autour d'un café irait tout aussi bien. Tu continues ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante en poussant ses hanches contre la main du Dieu.

Loki eu un nouveau sourire de requin et se pencha vers son oreille, et Tony se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se la fermer :

_ Comme tu veux…

Et après un léger baiser sur l'hélix, il disparut, le laissant seul et diablement excité, les jambes écartées. Tony cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, et se redressa légèrement sur les coudes, irrémédiablement frustré :

_ Je disais pas non au sexe non plus ! cria-t-il d'une voix furieuse, avant de se laisser retomber entre les draps froissés.

Ce putain de Dieu avait-il décidé de le mener à un point de frustration sexuelle insupportable ? Tony se caressa de nouveau, seul au milieu de son lit vide, et jouit plus vite que d'ordinaire, sans atteindre les trois minutes. Il se cambra sur le matelas en retenant son cri mais son orgasme avait quelque chose de vide, comme tous les autres, et sa frustration revint au galop, plus forte que précédemment. Tony lâcha un gémissement plaintif en essayant de trouver la force de se lever allé prendre une douche. Mais il se rappela soudain les intrus dans sa tour :

_ JAR', où sont Fury et les autres ?

_ Toujours bloqués au niveau quatre, monsieur.

_ Bien, j'ai encore le temps.

_ Dois-je vous montrez l'arrivée de Loki ?

_ Plus tard peut-être.

_ Vous voyez, j'avais raison, c'était bien Loki.

Tony tira puérilement la langue au plafond en se levant pour aller prendre une douche froide. Son ventre ne portait plus la moindre trace de la cicatrice, et il pouvait bouger son épaule comme avant, comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé.

_ Monsieur, il semblerait que le Shield fasse demi-tour.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Loki attaque le centre-ville.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il attaque vraiment, il ne cause aucune destruction. Il est apparu sur la rue et à sourit simplement en transformant une statue en canard, mais ne fais qu'esquiver les attaques des avengers, avec juste des petites piques de pouvoirs.

_ Et tu penses que… ?

_ Je pense que lui a compris pourquoi Fury est ici et a décidé de créer une diversion.

Tony fronça les sourcils et se massant les tempes.

_ Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

JARVIS resta silencieux, passablement agacé. Comment un être aussi intelligent que Tony ne pouvait-il pas comprendre cela ? Même lui, un _ordinateur, _comprenait.

Tony entra dans sa douche et alluma une fois de plus l'eau froide. Au moins, depuis une semaine, sa consommation d'eau chaude avait pratiquement chuté à zéro. Le génie soupira. Pourquoi il remarquait ça d'abord ? Il sorti dix minutes plus tard et retourna dans sa chambre avec une serviette autour des hanches. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la carte verte émeraude posée sur le lit.

_ JARVIS ?

_ Elle est apparu sur le lit, répondit une voix lasse de voir qu'il ne comprenait vraiment _rien_.

* * *

><p>_ Je me demande vraiment ce que je fais là… marmonna Tony en regardant de nouveau autour de lui.<p>

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous venu si tôt aussi ? demanda JARVIS via le collier où il l'avait téléchargé.

_ Je voulais voir le resto. Et je suis pas venu si tôt que ça.

_ Vous avez encore une heure d'avance, alors que ça fait déjà une demi-heure que vous êtes ici.

_ C'est pas… Tony se stoppa net en voyant le regard perplexe du serveur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bon je vais arrêter de te parler, les gens vont penser que je suis schizophrène.

_ Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me télécharger avec une voix aussi basse.

_ Tu sais, je pense pas que les personnes aiment entendre un collier parler. Psychologiquement parlant, c'est pas terrible.

JARVIS se mit à bouder alors que Tony faisait dévier son regard une fois de plus dans la vaste salle. Dès qu'il était arrivé, on l'avait monté au deuxième étage du restaurant, réservé. Il s'était assis tout de suite et était à son deuxième cocktail. S'il voulait tenir tout le dîner sans lui sauter dessus, il lui faudrait un minimum d'alcool dans le sang. Non mais oh.

_ Mademoiselle, suivez-moi.

Loki s'avança à la suite du serveur et sourit en voyant Stark déjà assis. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'humain lever la tête et écarquiller les yeux en le voyant. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire à manche courte dont le col était ouvert sur un collier en métal de la forme d'une flamme. _Quel joli signe d'appartenance…*_

Stark se leva quand il arriva près de la table. Son jean légèrement délavé lui tombait légèrement sur les hanches, et lui donnait juste l'envie de le lui enlever. Loki se passa la langue sur les lèvres et l'humain frissonna. Lui-même était vêtu d'une chemise à manche courte qui paraissait noire mais dont on percevait des reflets verts un peu plus foncé que ses yeux. Il portait un jean noir droit qui lui faisait de longues jambes et en sourit quand le regard noisette s'y attarda un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il s'assit en face de Stark qui s'assit à son tour.

_ T'es en avance.

_ Vous aussi non ?

Stark lui fit une petite grimace alors que le serveur revenait pour leur tendre les menus :

_ Monsieur, Mademoiselle.

Stark fronça les sourcils mais attendit que le serveur s'éloigne :

_ Mademoiselle ?

_ Actuellement, vous êtes le seul à me voir sous ma véritable forme. Pour les autres, je suis une petite blonde avec une robe bleue.

Stark écarquilla de nouveau les yeux et fit un sourire lumineux :

_ Sérieux ?! Comment tu fais ?

_ Magie Stark. Je choisis les personnes qui peuvent me voir, puis je superpose une illusion sur mon corps pour les autres. Vous êtes donc le seul à me "voir".

_ Génial ! Faut que je fasse un appareil comme ça.

Loki sourit en coin à l'engouement de l'inventeur et feuilleta le menu sous ses yeux.

_ Que prenez-vous ?

_ Tu proposes quoi ? Je connais pas ce resto.

_ Les lasagnes sont très bonnes. L'escalope milanaise est très bonne aussi.

_ Ba je vais prendre ça. On se prend un apéro ?

_ Avec les cocktails que vous avez déjà bût ?

Stark fit une petite moue boudeuse.

_ Il me faut de l'alcool si tu veux pas que je te saute dessus avant la fin du repas. Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as laissé en plan hier ?

Loki fit son spécial sourire tranchant qui lui donnait des frissons. Il était vraiment sexy comme ça. _Et pourquoi je le trouve sexy avec un sourire de tueur psychopathe sanguinaire ? Putain, je suis vraiment pas bien._

_ Il faut faire durer le plaisir.

_ Ça fait une semaine que je suis frustré, je crois que tu l'as fait assez durer le plaisir nan ?

_ On ne peut pas dire qu'on se connaisse vraiment.

Tony lâcha un soupir qui fit sourire le Dieu. Le serveur revint et ils commandèrent, puis Loki se pencha sur la table en croisant ses longs doigts sous son menton.

_ Vous avez donc des problèmes avec le Shield ?

_ J'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec Fury et le Shield, c'est pas nouveau.

_ Pourquoi ?

Tony haussa les épaules en tripotant son collier.

_ Ils ont tout le temps voulu me mettre au pas et forcer à obéir. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Fury a fait ce qu'il voulait des autres, mais pas de moi.

_ Et ils vous ont mis sous surveillance. Pourquoi ont-ils automatiquement présumé que vous vous étiez allié à moi ?

_ Parce que je n'ai rien fait pour t'arrêter. Que je suis rapidement parti. Et que je suis imprévisible. Pi c'est vrai quand même, je suis tranquillement en train de te parler alors que tu as attaqué la Terre avec une armée d'extra-terrestre, que tu es recherché et que tu m'as pratiquement harcelé sexuellement pendant une semaine. Tu sais que c'est horrible de pas pouvoir jouir pendant un rêve érotique pendant _une putain de semaine _?

Le visage de Loki, qui s'était assombri, se détendit un peu et un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

_ Je n'allais pas vous laisser jouir pendant un rêve.

_ Pff…

Loki réfléchit un instant, hésita, et prit la parole en se renfonçant dans son siège :

_ Je n'ai pas choisi d'attaquer Midgard.

Les yeux bruns de Stark se firent sérieux et Loki continua en regardant le plafond :

_ Mon contrôle était légèrement différent de celui que j'appliquais sur vos agents. Plus sournois. J'avais conscience de ce que je faisais, sans en avoir conscience. Une sensation assez spéciale. Et toujours avec cette impression tapie que je sauvais ma peau.

Loki regarda de nouveau l'humain, qui fixait son verre vide. Il releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux bruns étaient mélancoliques.

_ Je comprends. Mais je serais toi, je continuerais de me cacher, peu de gens comprendraient ceci.

Loki fronça les sourcils et fouilla ses souvenirs.

_ Pourquoi comprendriez-vous ?

_ Chacun ses secrets n'est-ce pas ?

Loki plissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un haussement d'épaules.

_ Bref, parlons d'autre chose, reprit Tony avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>_ Ouah, j'ai super bien mangé !<p>

Loki sourit en le voyant s'étirer en cambrant le dos, comme un chaton au réveil.

_ Vraiment, super soirée. On refait ça quand tu veux.

_ Je ne suis donc pas ennuyant ?

_ Tu rigoles ? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un qui me comprenne au moins un peu quand je parle. Je suis même presque sûr que tu peux me donner du mal aux échecs. Personne me bat aux échecs.

_ Quand vous voulez.

Tony fit un grand sourire. Il avait vraiment passé une soirée géniale. Le Dieu avait de l'esprit et était intelligent, il avait un humour piquant, frais, et jouait sur les mots. Oui vraiment, il l'appréciait de plus en plus.

_ Vous voulez que je nous téléporte chez vous ?

_ Nan, on va rentrer à pied. Pour prendre un peu l'air.

_ Bien.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Loki en tête. Tous les clients tournèrent la tête vers eux quand ils arrivèrent au niveau en-dessous, et quelques-uns des plus courageux se précipitèrent sur Stark pour lui demander un autographe. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils parvinrent à se défaire de la foule compacte qui s'était amassée, et sortir au grand air. Loki sentit qu'ils seraient encore dehors dans plusieurs heures, et prit le bras de Stark dans sa main. Celui-ci lui lança un regard perplexe et légèrement méfiant, mais il se contenta de sourire.

_ Illusion, Stark. Je ne vais pas supporter d'être collé par des mortels sans pouvoir faire un pas.

L'humain explosa de rire et fit descendre sa main pour mêler ses doigts aux siens. Loki fronça les sourcils mais ne se dégagea pas, bien que peu habitué à ce genre de geste. _Cela pourrait devenir addictif_, pensa-t-il en sentant la peau du mortel contre la sienne. _Merde._

* * *

><p>* Ba oui, Loki est Dieu du feu quand même. ^.^<p>

Voilà pour ce chapitre! ^.^ Alors alors, vous en pensez quoi? Petite review pour l'auteur qui vous fait les yeux doux..? :3

Petit point vite fait parce que j'en parlais avec quelqu'un y'a pas longtemps. Parler de Loki et Thor comme Dieu (avec un D) est un choix personnel. Normalement les dieux polythéistes s'écrivent, même en étant seul, avec un "d". J'ai choisit de mettre un "D" parce que je considère que ce sont les dieux de leur propre domaine, et qe par conséquent ils méritent d'être traités comme de vrai Dieu (même si, soyons d'accord, dans la mythologie nordique, se ne sont pas _vraiment _des dieux. ^^ )

Enfin voilà, bisous ! ^.^ :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour et bonsoir !  
><strong>

Alors première chose, j'ai honte. Je viens de relire mon chapitre 2 sur le site et je me suis rendue compte que j'ai dit "bisous à tous les personnages" alors veuillez m"excuser, faute de frappe... -.-'

Deuxième chose, l'histoire continue, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le début! :D

**Shiki: **Coucou chérie! ;) Légèrement sadique? Moi? Mais non, je vois pas du tout où tu es allé chercher ça! XD Ravie que ma seconde fic (longue) te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras à lire! Pleins de gros bisous! X*

Voilà, je crois que c'est bon, bonne lecture à tous/toutes ! ^^

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE III<p>

Loki regarda la tour qui se dressait devant lui, et prit soin de regarder autour de lui avant de rendre son apparence à l'humain qui lui tenait toujours la main. Celui-ci frissonna en lui jetant un coup d'œil, puis lui fit un grand sourire en entrant d'un pas conquérant dans l'immeuble. Loki tenta de se soustraire de sa poigne, mais Stark ne fit que renforcer sa prise sur sa main. Le Dieu soupira mais consentit à rester la main dans la sienne, alors qu'ils entraient dans le vaste hall en marbre blanc. Il entendit le soupir irrité de Stark avant même de voir les deux jeunes femmes qui attendaient en trépignant à côté de l'accueil qu'il avait toujours vu vide. Elles levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas, comme si elles étaient dotées d'un radar, et se précipitèrent vers eux. Loki comprit aux marmonnements de Stark que ce devaient être des journalistes, et son intuition fut renforcée en les voyant discrètement sortir un magnétophone, ainsi qu'un stylo et un carnet, bien plus visibles. Elles se plantèrent devant eux comme des gardes du corps le feraient devant une foule en folie – voyez le côté comique de la situation… – et les détaillèrent de leur yeux écarquillés, s'arrêtant sur leurs mains entrelacées pendant un long moment. Stark se racla bruyamment la gorge et Loki sourit en coin en voyant l'air faussement amical qu'il arborait, parfaitement maîtrisé.

_ Puis-je vous aider ?

Loki se retint cette fois de rire en les voyant relever subitement la tête avec des yeux incrédules. La plus blonde des deux, qui avait presque les cheveux blancs – complètement décoloré – se racla la gorge mais fut coupé avant même d'avoir pu dire un mot :

_ Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai hélas pas de temps à vous consacrer. Voyez-vous, Lara ici présente est venue chercher quelque chose et il faut qu'elle reparte rapidement, donc vous m'excuserez, mais je dois y aller.

Puis sans plus de cérémonie, il passa sous le nez abasourdi des deux mortelles en le traînant derrière lui. Loki ne put retenir son sourire devant le regard choqué des deux jeunes femmes et se laissa embarquer dans le vaste ascenseur, dont les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de voir l'intérieur de la cabine que Stark le poussait contre le mur pour l'embrasser profondément. Le Dieu sourit contre les lèvres impatientes du plus petit et le poussa à son tour dos au mur, gardant une prise sur ses hanches et l'autre sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser déjà très sensuel.

_ Monsieur Stark !

Loki sursauta et se recula, détachant sa bouche de celle du mortel, malgré son grognement de frustration.

_ Qu'elle est cette voix ?

_ Rien du tout.

_ Monsieur Stark, arrêtez de m'ignorer !

Le regard de Loki s'assombrit pour faire comprendre au mortel de lui expliquer, dans des délais brefs, sinon il le laissait en plan encore une fois. Stark dut le comprendre car il émit un grognement avant de passer un doigt dans la chaîne autour de son cou pour surélever un peu le pendentif.

_ J'ai téléchargé JARVIS dans le collier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe qui ne peut pas attendre un peu ?

_ Monsieur, le Shield a piraté le système. Fury, l'agent Romanov et Barton, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine d'agents, sont dispersés dans la tour.

Stark ouvrit de grand yeux, et la nouvelle eu le don de le faire se reconcentrer immédiatement :

_ Comment sont-ils entrés dans tes systèmes ?

_ Il semblerait que mon téléchargement dans votre collier est rendu instable certains de mes réseaux, et amoindris la performance de mes codes. Par conséquent, le système s'avère être plus facile à hacker.

_ Jusqu'où sont-ils entrés ?

_ Aucun des fichiers n'est touchés, aucun document ne peut être atteint. Ils ont juste déverrouillé les alarmes de la tour, ainsi que les systèmes de défense. Voulez-vous que je me greffe au système pour reprendre le contrôle monsieur ?

_ Oui sil-te-plaît. Ont-ils dit pourquoi ils sont là ?

_ Non monsieur, mais je me dois de vous dire que les avengers au complet se trouvent devant votre atelier, en compagnie de monsieur Fury, et, je ne sais pourquoi, votre ex mademoiselle Potts.

_ Merci J.

Tony se tourna vers le Dieu qui arborait un visage fermé. Le génie attaqua aussitôt :

_ On fait quoi ? Tu te téléporte ici ou tu restes avec moi ?

Les yeux verts s'assombrirent quelque peu, signe de profonde réflexion et il se retrouva soudainement de nouveau plaqué contre le mur. Ses mains étaient fermement maintenues au mur par la prise du Dieu, le reste de son corps immobilisé par le plus grand.

_ Arrête-nous à l'atelier machine, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Puis il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son souffle chatouille sa bouche et murmura d'un ton bas et sensuel :

_ Tu as une propension à attirer des ennuis il me semble. Mais sache que maintenant, tu es à moi, et je suis une personne très possessive.

Le souffle de Tony s'accéléra légèrement à une telle proximité et il ne put qu'hocher la tête, comprenant très bien de quoi retournait cette brusque mise au point de la part du Dieu. Une crise de jalousie, okay, il pouvait gérer. Normalement.

Loki scella leurs lèvres en quelque chose de brut, sauvage, et tout à fait possessif comme il venait lui-même de le dire. Il détacha sa bouche de la sienne aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait collée et enfouie la tête dans son cou, alors que Tony tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Son esprit désorienté ne comprit pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passa, si ce n'est le corps de Loki se décollant du sien pour faire place à une petite blonde vêtu d'une robe bleu. Tony cligna des yeux en essayant de remettre son cerveau en place, pour pouvoir sortir au moins une phrase cohérente :

_ Que… pourquoi… ?

_ Thor n'est peut-être pas très doué pour la magie, il est quand même capable de reconnaître une illusion.

Tony ne put rien ajouter que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient à côté de lui. Il reprit vite contenance sous le regard amusé du Dieu et sortit de la cabine pour se retrouver scanner par sept regards sérieux perçants.

Ca promettait d'être drôle. Surtout en voyant le regard des autres se fixer sur Loki en femme derrière lui.

_ Alors, que me vaut votre charmante présence dans mon humble demeure ?

_ Tony, qui est cette femme ? demanda presque méchamment Pepper.

_ Heu… Tony cligna des yeux avec perplexité. Voici Lara, mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a plus important ? Comme par exemple, ça vous dit de m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ?

Fury s'avança d'un pas en ouvrant la bouche mais Pepper lui passa devant sans vergogne, les yeux rivés à son cou, le visage toujours méchamment contracté :

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ce que cette femme fait ici ?

Tony cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux en cherchant à comprendre la réaction de Pepper.

_ Euh… fut la seule chose intelligente qui sortit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il entendit un petit rire derrière lui et se retint de se retourner pour fusiller Loki, ou Lara, peu importe, du regard. Par contre, Pepper ne s'en priva pas, et ses yeux bleus étaient vraiment furieux. Non mais quel était le problème ? Il sursauta presque en sentant deux bras souples entourer sa taille et un corps fin se coller à son dos.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on se connaisse. Tony, qui est cette femme ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle je crois ? murmura la voix suave de Lara, suffisamment forte pour qu'ils l'entendent tous.

Pepper répondit d'une voix sèche avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche :

_ Je suis Pepper Potts, et vous allez enlever fissa vos mains du corps de mon homme.

Tony se figea et écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il sentait le corps féminin se raidir dans son dos. Oh non, mais pourquoi elle avait dit cela ? Loki allait se venger sur lui après ! Lara le lâcha et se décala de sorte qu'elle se trouvait presque devant lui, mais assez décalée sur le côté pour qu'il voie toujours Pepper et ses yeux furieux. Il tourna légèrement la tête et rencontra une autre paire d'yeux furieux, ceux-là d'un vert clair qui n'atteignait pas la beauté de la véritable couleur des yeux de Loki. Mais même sans la teinte verte bien particulière des yeux du Dieu, il retint un frisson en voyant l'étincelle dangereuse.

_ Tiens donc… Anthony, il va falloir que tu m'expliques cela.

Il se contenta d'entrouvrir la bouche, complètement perdu. Il releva les yeux en entendant un ricanement brutalement interrompu et aperçu, derrière la tête étrangement bleu électrique de Thor, un Clint qui se massait les côtes en fusillant une rousse plantureuse du regard.

_ Thor, pourquoi tes cheveux son bleu ? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

_ Anthony, ne te défiles pas !

Il cligna de nouveau des yeux, son regard voyageant entre Pepper et Lara, alors qu'elles se fusillaient allègrement du regard. Elles venaient de parler en même temps là ? Mon Dieu, faites qu'elles ne s'entendent jamais, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, ou elles allaient le tuer… il se racla la gorge, et les deux paires de regards furieux se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui. Il se retint de se ratatiner et resta bien droit. Les femmes étaient en général terrifiantes quand elles étaient en colère, alors essayez de faire face à ces deux-là _en même temps, _alors qu'elles étaient déjà terrifiantes sans être en colère... Il retint un frisson :

_ Pepper, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu es parti il y a trois semaines sans rien me dire…

_ Et donc tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge quand je suis pas là ?

_ Il n'a pas besoin que vous soyez absente pour coucher avec tout ce qui bouge, railla Fury d'une voix agressive.

Pepper se retourna d'un mouvement brusque pour pointer son doigt sur le visage du directeur du Shield, où le seul œil s'y riva avec perplexité :

_ Vous la ferme, Tony ne trompe jamais la personne avec qui il est en couple, alors juste fermez-la. Donc ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers lui sans prêter le plus infime soupçon d'attention à Fury qui s'était figé sous le choc.

Tony pouvait voir que Lara état amusé, de même que Clint et Bruce. Mais il se reconcentra en entendant Pepper l'appeler d'un ton irrité.

_ Pepper, tu es parti sans rien me dire, et tu as emporté toute tes affaires. Comment voulais-tu que j'interprète la chose ? Surtout en recevant un appel d'un numéro inconnu d'un homme qui m'insulte pour me dire que tu m'avais quitté sans me parler et que tu me trompais allègrement depuis déjà trois mois ?

Pepper se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard, et bien qu'il s'y attende, il avait quand même un peu espéré… Mon dieu, pourquoi cela faisait-il si _mal _? Son visage complètement impassible ne trahissait rien du tout, mais l'infime tic qui agitait son index dès qu'il était en proie à une émotion forte dansait allègrement contre sa paume. Il reprit d'une voix glaciale, frisant le froid polaire :

_ Bien, et pour tout te dire, même si je pense que c'est inutile, je n'ai pas couché avec Lara. Peut-on en venir à la raison de votre présence ici ?

_ Tu n'as pas couché avec elle ? Et cet énorme suçon dans ton cou ?

Tony fronça les sourcils et porta une main à son cou, réflexe complètement inutile car il ne pourrait de toute manière rien sentir. Il lança un regard en coin à Lara qui lui sourit d'un air immensément fière, mais ses yeux étaient doux, presque _tendres_, et elle s'avança soudain vers lui. Elle agrippa sa chemise et le tira doucement vers elle, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact était doux, léger, presque comme si elle/il voulait le réconforter, et même s'il préférait de loin Loki à Lara, il se laissa doucement aller et quand elle se décolla de lui quelques secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau détendu. Il lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement, avant de nouveau se tourner vers les autres. Il ignora totalement Pepper qui le fixait avec une certaine tristesse et redemanda d'un ton taquin :

_ Alors Thor, le blond ne te convenait plus que tu lui as préféré le bleu ?

L'asgardien, qui sentait l'atmosphère électrique – à moins qu'il ne soit vraiment totalement stupide – ria légèrement en se passant une main dans les cheveux :

_ Disons plutôt que les blagues de mon petit frère sont toujours étrangement semblables à ce qu'elles étaient quand nous étions enfants.

Tony cligna des yeux et risqua un regard vers Lara, qui arborait pourtant un énorme sourire. Il sourit à son tour.

_ Vraiment ? Loki est passé dans la ville ?

_ Vous le sauriez si vous vous étiez déplacé ! reprit Fury d'une voix furieuse.

_ Oh je vois, c'est pourquoi vous êtes là ? Mais vous ne m'avez pas appelé n'est-ce pas ?

_ On ne devrait pas avoir besoin de vous appeler ! Votre devoir en tant qu'avengers est de protéger la ville !

_ Non, mon devoir en tant qu'Iron Man est de m'occuper de mes ennemis. Loki ne m'a pas attaqué jusque-là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais venu. De plus, vous parlez de mon devoir en tant qu'avengers ? Mais Fury, je ne suis pas un petit toutou que l'on siffle. Je ne fais même plus partie des avengers. N'est-ce pas JARVIS ?

La voix qui sortit du plafond fit sursauter Fury.

_ Oui monsieur, selon certains dossiers du Shield, vous ne faites plus partie intégrante de l'équipe depuis plusieurs jours. Ils comptaient même vous enlever vos armures dans une durée proche monsieur. Enfin, essayer du moins.

_ Alors vous voyez, je ne vous dois strictement rien, alors maintenant dehors, ou c'est moi et mes armures qui vous y trainons.

Il put clairement sentir le moment où ils comprirent la menace, l'atmosphère devenant pesante comme un manteau de plomb. Bruce s'avança avec un sourire et lui claqua l'épaule en passant à côté de lui, complètement détendu et pas le moins du monde visé, comme il avait surement du s'en rendre compte vu le regard moqueur et méprisant qu'il dédia à Fury.

_ Bon je vais vous laisser, je suis sûr que vous avez des choses passionnantes et… privés à faire, ricana-t-il avec malice. A plus tard Tony !

Puis avec un petit signe amical de la main vers Lara, il disparut dans l'ascenseur. Tony sentit un sourire doux apparaître sur ses lèvres. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce bon vieux docteur…

_ Moi aussi je vais y aller Tony, dit brusquement Steve en se précipitant à moitié vers l'ascenseur toujours ouvert, retenu par Bruce.

Dans un premier temps, Tony ne comprit pas la cause de cette précipitation, mais c'est en voyant les joues écarlates du soldat qu'il prit conscience que Steve avait compris le commentaire de Bruce dans son ensemble. Il ne put empêcher un sourire mi- moqueur mi- attendri pour le super soldat :

_ Amusez-vous bien dans mon ascenseur ! lâcha-t-il alors que les portes se refermaient, entendant sans peine le rire de Bruce et le cri indigné de Steve.

Lara rit un peu à son commentaire, avant que ses yeux ne se rivent de nouveau sur les avengers restant. Tony n'hésitait pas sur le parti qu'allait prendre Thor, mais la réaction des deux espions était celle qu'il redoutait le plus.

Et en effet, le Dieu blond réagit quelques secondes plus tard en s'avançant vers lui pour lui aussi lui claquer l'épaule, qu'il faillit déboiter :

_ Je vous souhaite une bonne journée mon ami.

Puis il prit la main d'une Lara – rougissante ? Quel bon comédien… – pour un baisemain avant de sortir son marteau.

_ Non Thor, pas dans la…

Le bruit assourdissant d'un plafond qui explose le fit taire.

_ Maison… Putain, mais il sait ce qu'il me coûte en réparation bordel ? Et puis comment il fait pour faire juste un trou, sans faire s'effondrer le plafond franchement ?

_ Quelle question hautement philosophique et existentielle Stark… railla Clint avec un sourire moqueur.

Tony fit une grimace. Sérieusement, il aimait bien le mec, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant des fois… Il haussa un sourcil en voyant l'espion s'avancer vers lui pour lui serrer l'épaule et se rendre lentement vers l'escalier en lançant d'un ton badin par-dessus son épaule :

_ Amusez-vous bien, on se voit plus tard ! Et s'il vous plaît, faites pas ça n'importe où, j'ai retrouvé un soutif dans la cuisine une fois. Dans la cuisine. Le lieu sacré par excellence. Franchement… Dépravé.

Tony lui fit un doigt alors qu'un léger grondement féminin résonnait à ses côtés. Il tourna un œil prudent vers Lara, dont le regard lui promettait mille souffrances comme vengeance. Mon Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être jaloux ce mec…

_ Attends-moi, on se fait un café ?

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Natasha suivre rapidement l'agent, après un clin d'œil discret dans sa direction. Ils disparurent rapidement dans l'escalier, et Tony ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête choquée de Fury quand il comprit qu'il perdait tous ses Hommes. Et oui, ce que ce bon vieux directeur n'avait pas compris, c'est que l'attaque des chitauris les avaient beaucoup plus soudés qu'une putain d'organisation de tueurs ne pourrait jamais le faire.

_ Bon, je crois que vous êtes seul Nicky, je vous prie humblement de sortir de ma demeure, poliment, gentiment et sans que je n'ai besoin de le faire moi-même.

Le directeur du Shield rougit – si si c'est possible ! – et aboya un ordre d'une voix furieuse :

_ Agents, veuillez venir arrêtez Anthony Stark immédiatement !

Tony rit de nouveau, sous le regard interloqué de Fury.

_ JARVIS ?

_ Tous les agents du Shield sont en train de remonter dans le jet sous ordre direct d'un certain Nicolas Fury. Ils étaient surpris mais somme toute obéissant. Aucun problème à relever.

_ Ah Fury, tu les as si bien dressés… Maintenant je vais être grossier, mais tu dégages de chez moi, et fissa.

Le visage de Fury fit un étrange mélange entre la statue de glace et la décomposition. Très intéressant. Et hilarant quand il se drapa dans une dignité depuis longtemps disparue en s'avançant vers l'ascenseur. Heureusement pour lui, il ne fit aucun commentaire, parce qu'il était sûr qu'il allait exploser de rire. Son visage de constipé disparu derrière la porte grise de l'ascenseur.

_ JARVIS ?

_ Oui, je prends bien soin de le mettre à la porte.

_ Parfait, enfin au calme…

Tony fit un grand sourire et se tourna, pour se retrouver pile devant Pepper. Il retint un geignement. Non mais c'est pas possible, il allait jamais pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air ou quoi ?

_ Pepper, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? soupira-t-il.

_ J'aimerais parler un peu…

_ Pepper, tout a été dit. J'ai tourné la page après que tu sois lâchement partie…

_ Laisse-moi m'expliquer ! coupa-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

_ … Et j'ai maintenant quelqu'un dans ma vie, comme tu peux le voir, continua-t-il sans faire attention à l'interruption. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Je suis vraiment désolé que ça n'est pas marché entre nous, mais c'est fini. Ne rends pas les choses plus complexes qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

La rousse fit une petite grimace peinée, avant de hocher la tête et se diriger lentement vers l'ascenseur, qui s'ouvrit devant elle avec un petit ding.

_ Je garde mon poste ou tu préfères que je parte ?

_ Bien sûr que tu gardes ton poste, que ferais-je sans toi Pep' ?

Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres fines :

_ Au revoir Tony.

_ A plus Pep'.

Elle disparut et il se permit un profond soupir, pour se tourner vers Lara, ou plutôt Loki, puisqu'il avait repris sa forme originelle. Les yeux verts étaient braqués sur lui, le visage impassible, et Tony sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'humecta les lèvres, la gorge soudain sèche comme un putain de désert.

_ Bon… On y va ? J'ai besoin d'un verre là.

Il tourna le dos à Loki pour marcher rapidement vers les escaliers.

_ Tu veux boire un truc ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais se retrouva, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, un corps masculin collé de tout son long contre le sien. Le poids du corps pressait son torse contre le mur, et il était dans l'incapacité totale de bouger. Il ne put qu'émettre un gémissement de gorge quand la chaleur de Loki lui brûla la peau à travers les couches de vêtements.

_ Nous reparlerons de cette… femme.

Il cracha le mot comme une insulte, alors que ses mains se crispaient sur ses hanches en une poigne serrée et presque douloureuse, le faisant gémir une nouvelle fois.

_ Pour l'instant…

Tony sentit quelque chose de froid, chaud, électrique et somme toute très étrange traverser sa peau alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa poitrine se contractait et éclatait en même temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était étalé de tout son long sur le lit, avec le poids de Loki qui semblait assis à califourchon sur le bas de son dos.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

La fin de sa demande se finit par un long gémissement quand Loki lui mordit la nuque.

_ Oh merde…

Un rire bas rauque et sexy lui tira des frissons, et il semblait que sa libido n'est pas besoin de plus pour partir au galop. Il tenta de bouger les hanches mais le poids du Dieu empêchait tous ses mouvements.

_ Loki…

Une main apaisante se faufila dans ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière, alors qu'il sentait un souffle chaud contre son oreille :

_ Chut, tu auras tout le temps de gémir mon nom… le gémir… le crier… le souffler…

_ Putain de…

Il se retrouva soudainement sur le dos, Loki de nouveau à cheval sur ses hanches, arborant son sourire malicieux qui lui donnait des frissons. Puis il n'y eu plus que les lèvres du jötun qui s'écrasaient avec force sur les siennes.

* * *

><p>Alors, c'est un choix de ma part de faire Pepper comme ça, et ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime bien le personnage! (enfin de ce que j'en ai vu dans iron man 2 et avengers. ... Oui honte à moi...)<p>

Donc voilà, vous avez aimé? Oui je suis une sadique de couper là, mais vous l'aurez au prochain chapitre! xD

Gros bisous et reviews? ^^ Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou, me voila pour ce que vous attendiez toutes / tous je crois! ;D

Bon comme vous l'avez compris, c'est pas classé M pour rien, alors mineurs, dehors! è.é (^^ je rigole hein, vous sentez l'hypocrisie sinon? XD) Homophobes la porte, vous n'avez un, rien à faire là et deux, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. (même si sincèrement, je doute qu'il y en ai beaucoup! ;)

**Shiki: **Coucou toi! J'adore vous faire souffrir dans l'attente! Mouah ha ha! XD Ouh merci, ravie que tu aimes toujours! x) Bonne lecture, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre! ;) Bisous!

**Nano: **Bonjour chouquette! (me demande pas pourquoi, j'avais envie de dire ça) Allez c'est pas grave, du moment que tu finis par la lire et que tu aimes! :D Bien sûr que je veux du chocolat, qui refuserais du chocolat? ;) Grande frustration? Mais c'est le but voyons! XD Sadique? Oh, avoue tu commence à t'y attendre avec moi! ;) Bisous bon chapitre! XD

**En espérant que vous aimiez , bisous ! ^^**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE IV<p>

Tony se souleva pour se coller au corps fin qui l'enveloppait de sa présence, mais Loki appuya sur son corps pour le presser contre le matelas sans cesser son baiser. Le génie gémit doucement sous les lèvres du Dieu qui se faisait de plus en plus passionné. Ses mains partirent à l'exploration du dos au-dessus de lui, tirant sur la chemise qui lui interdisait l'accès à la peau brûlante. Son corps ondulait comme une vague contre le corps dur du Dieu, et de brefs gémissements jaillissaient de ses lèvres. Oh oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait… Et vu la pression dans son corps, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Une de ses mains tremblantes vint se plaquer contre les reins du jötun tandis que l'autre emmêlait ses doigts dans les courts cheveux de la nuque pour tirer la tête de Loki un peu plus près, approfondissant le baiser déjà terriblement enflammé. De longs frissons naquirent sur son épiderme, mêlés à des piques de plaisir qui sillonnaient le long de sa peau et de ses reins, remontant tranquillement sa colonne vertébrale pour laisser la sensation d'une langue de feu. Un gémissement tremblant lui échappa quand Loki mordilla sa lèvre et que l'une des mains fines passait sous sa chemise pour explorer son torse en de légers frôlements aussi légers qu'une plume. Il releva une jambe pour l'enrouler autour des hanches du Dieu, le tirant contre son bassin pour se frotter à lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière sous la sensation du corps de Loki pressé contre son érection. Oh merde, il n'allait pas tenir…

Il ne comprit pas grand-chose à la suite, perdu dans le brouillard sensuel du plaisir, mais se retrouva soudainement avec les poignets entravés au-dessus de la tête. Maintenus contre les barreaux du lit en bois par un fin lien qui ne lui meurtrissait pas la peau mais étant tout de même relativement serré, il ne parviendrait apparemment pas à se défaire, même en tirant de toutes ses forces.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

Loki se redressa pour s'assoir de nouveau sur ses hanches, frottant légèrement son érection de ses fesses, le faisant se cambrer avec un profond gémissement, tirant faiblement sur ses bras. Il entrouvrit des yeux noircis pour contempler langoureusement Loki, ses joues légèrement colorées, son regard luxueux, sa langue humidifiant sa bouche, son corps souple qui ondulait doucement… Il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement en ruant des hanches presque par automatisme. Le sourire légèrement sadique de Loki s'agrandit et il passa ses mains fines sur son torse brûlant en de légères caresses circulaires, déboutonnant lentement sa chemise noire, qui finit par disparaître il ne savait comment. Loki se pencha lentement vers lui pour déposer un baiser aérien sur la gorge, remontant chuchoter à son oreille :

_ Tu es à moi… Et je vais m'assurer que tu le comprennes…

Il prit entièrement possession de sa bouche alors que ses mains se faisaient plus appuyées sur son torse, partout à la fois, l'explorant avec avidité. Ses sens s'enflammèrent un peu plus et il ne retint pas ses gémissements rauques qui finissaient étouffés par la bouche du Dieu. Les mains brûlantes fines et douces du Dieu massèrent doucement les muscles de son torse, descendant lentement vers son pantalon qui disparut sans même qu'il n'y touche, et l'un de ses doigt taquina la pointe de son érection au travers du boxer noir. Tony se cambra avec un semi-cri, complètement électrisé.

_ Loki !

Le dit Loki se pencha jusqu'à lécher la clavicule de son humain, une lente caresse mouillée le long de la peau frémissante et brûlante alors que sa main passait sous le bout de tissu pour l'empoigner d'une main ferme. Tony poussa un nouveau cri en plantant ses talons dans le matelas pour pousser ses hanches dans la main du Dieu. Dieu qui fit glisser sa prise en une caresse lente et sensuelle qui fit fourmiller des flammes dans son abdomen et ses reins. La seconde main du Dieu empoigna sa hanche pour le plaquer contre le lit et empêcher chaque ondulation, une vrai torture pour son corps qui ne voulait que frétiller et se déhancher. La bouche de Loki descendit lentement le long de la colonne de son cou, suçotant la clavicule, pour finir par enfermer l'un des mamelons rosés dans sa bouche, suçant durement. Tony ferma les yeux et sa tête bascula en arrière de nouveau, alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'onduler des hanches, sans grand succès. Son souffle déjà haletant eu un accroc quand le rythme s'accéléra lentement, la friction rendu plus glissante par le pré-sperme qu'il sentait se déposer dans la paume de Loki. Les muscles de ses cuisses furent agités de micro spasmes, et il jura d'une voix rocailleuse. Merde, il allait…

Et tout s'arrêta brusquement. La main disparut de son membre, l'autre de sa hanche, et se mirent à masser gentiment ses cuisses, alors que la bouche remontait se poser avec légèreté sur sa gorge. Un râle de frustration lui échappa et il ondula férocement sur le lit, la bouche entrouverte pour laisser échapper ses gémissements gutturaux, et aussi et surtout pour que l'air entre dans ses poumons.

_ Loki…souffla-t-il désespérément.

La main apaisante refit son apparition dans ses cheveux, massant lentement :

_ Chut… Nous avons toute la nuit, pourquoi se presser…

Tony expira brutalement à la réalisation et secoua la tête sur l'oreiller :

_ Loki…Loki je vais pas...pas tenir…

Il sentit un sourire se dessiner contre sa gorge et une main sinuer sur son torse.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela… Contente-toi de ressentir.

Un gémissement lascif lui échappa quand la bouche brûlante reprit sa place sur son téton, et il tira sur ses poignets. Merde, il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Loki enleva le dernier bout de tissu qui le couvrait et l'air frais sur son membre douloureux le fit presque crier. Les longs doigts du Dieu reprirent leur place sur le membre, titillant chaque petit bout de peau douce et sensible, retraçant les veines, lui arrachant des geignements plaintifs et suppliants.

_ Loki… Plus… Sil-te-plaît, plus ! gémit-il en bougeant presque frénétiquement, le corps vibrant de plaisir frustré.

Un souffle chaud effleura sa peau quand il se mit à rire de ce rire rauque qui lui faisait perdre la tête, et il se tendit d'anticipation en sentant la langue taquine et brûlante du Dieu sinuer sur son ventre vers une direction qu'il lui était impossible d'ignorer. Sa tête se jeta en arrière, mais il se força pourtant à baisser les yeux pour voir Loki. Le souffle chaud sur son érection l'électrisa et ses hanches ondulèrent d'elles- mêmes, jusqu'à ce que ce putain de connard ne les plaque de nouveau sur le matelas.

Loki titilla le sommet du membre dur du bout de la langue, un sourire joueur aux lèvres en entendant les gémissements érotiques de l'humain. Oh ce qu'il s'amusait… Ses doigts revinrent sur la verge frémissante, effleurant gentiment, descendant vers un endroit chaud et doux, et tout aussi palpitant. Son index préalablement lubrifié caressa gentiment le petit anneau de muscles rosés en de petits cercles doux, poussant doucement sans forcer. Sa bouche encercla le gland de son amant, le suçotant gentiment alors que le corps se tordait frénétiquement sur les draps.

_ Loki… Loki…

Son nom fut répéter en une litanie sensuelle et quémandeuse, qui enflamma ses sens. Il devint plus actif, prenant entièrement la verge dans sa bouche alors que son doigt trouvait lentement sa place dans le corps chaud. Le bassin du mortel rua en avant avec une sorte de gémissement rauque mais il empêcha de nouveau tout mouvement, souriant au cri frustré :

_ Tsu tsu tsu… Je joue avec toi, pas le contraire, souffla-t-il sensuellement.

Il reprit le membre chaud dans sa bouche pour entamer une profonde succion, un second doigt se faufilant au côté du premier, étirant les parois serrées et sensibles. Stark n'était plus qu'une masse de gémissement, halètements et semi-cri au-dessus de lui, et les sons qu'il arrivait à produire, parfois comme des miaulements de chaton, l'excitait à tel point que ses reins le démangeaient presque de désir, son érection douloureuse coincée dans son pantalon. Le rythme s'accéléra lentement, jusqu'à ce que les cris de Stark n'emplissent la chambre.

Puis il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, se retirant complètement en sentant l'orgasme prêt à faucher le corps alangui sur les draps.

_ Non ! Putain de merde, va crever sale Dieu de…

Loki coupa la réplique pleine de colère où sourdait un sanglot, laissant le corps tremblant onduler férocement et presque violemment contre le sien. Le baiser devint rapidement plein de dents, et il lui semblait que Stark se perdait complètement dans les sensations, de légères larmes perlant de ses yeux embués du plaisir qui tournait rapidement en douleur. Loki étira un large sourire en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens alors que ses doigts reprenaient leur place dans le petit coin chaud, le préparant de nouveau.

_ Tu es à moi, te rappelles-tu ?

Tony secoua la tête sur l'oreiller, les sens saturés de plaisir, les nerfs à vif, la peau brûlante et trempée de sueur. Les doigts de Loki étaient une vrai torture, venant lentement en lui malgré le balancement frénétique qu'il ordonnait à ses hanches. Son souffle était au-delà de haletant, ouvrant grand les lèvres pour chercher vainement de l'air, Loki en profitant pour insinuer sa langue, prenant ainsi entièrement possession de sa bouche. Il se détacha de lui pour revenir à son cou :

_ Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien entendu, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu… ?

_ Putain Loki…arrêtes de…parler, je te veux en moi ! Tout de suite merde !

Un troisième doigt suivit rapidement la fin de sa tirade haletante, rejoignant les deux autres pour élargir un peu plus l'antre chaud, lui arrachant un nouveau cri, la voix devenue rauque à force de crier.

_ Je ne me suis peut-être pas bien fait comprendre, mais je veux vous l'entendre dire Anthony…

Tony se cambra à l'entende du ronronnement à son oreille, s'empalant de lui-même sur les doigts qui venaient en lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus largement encore alors que ses cuisses se tendaient de nouveau sous la vague de plaisir intense.

_ Putain…de quoi…tu parles ?!

_ A qui appartenez-vous, Anthony Stark ? reprit la voix sensuelle à son oreille.

Le corps soudain nu coller au sien lui fit l'effet d'une décharge, et sentir l'érection plus que dure du Dieu contre sa hanche le fit gémir de nouveau, un son langoureux qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Une bouche suçota le lobe de son oreille :

_ Je veux te l'entendre dire…susurra-t-il alors que les doigts massant brusquement sa prostate lui tirait un cri de plaisir proche du hurlement.

_ Toi ! A toi putain ! Maintenant bouges ! Sil-te-plaît Loki…

De petits sanglots irrépressibles déchirèrent sa poitrine, les larmes roulant sur son visage échaudés, ses hanches ondulant à un rythme frénétique. Loki pressa de petits baisers doux sur son visage. Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Une hyper sensibilité dû au plaisir, qui rendrait ce corps à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

Il se glissa entre les jambes du mortel, collant son torse chaud à celui brûlant de Stark, qui émit un gémissement empreint d'une telle sensualité qu'il se demanda comment il pouvait encore ne pas l'avoir pris. Il retira ses doigts alors que ses yeux plongeaient dans ceux embué de son mortel. Il se pencha et lui dédia un baiser doux pour le calmer un peu :

_ A moi, et rien qu'à moi Anthony.

Stark hocha frénétiquement la tête, poussant ses hanches en avant pour s'empaler lui-même sur son membre. Loki secoua la tête avec amusement alors que son souffle se faisait légèrement haletant, et après s'être frotté un instant contre les fesses musclées tendues vers lui, il le pénétra lentement, ses mains se baladant sur chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition.

Il avait soudainement l'impression de se retrouver dans une fournaise, le corps de Stark se contractant avidement sur lui alors que l'homme se tordait avec des halètements. Il se stoppa quand il fut entièrement en lui, étouffant son gémissement dans le cou de l'humain, qui se mit à bouger sur lui immédiatement, se servant de ses bras attachés comme d'un levier pour le bas de son corps. Loki le laissa faire quelques instants, savourant les coups de bassin avec un souffle haletant, mais prit des mouvements lents en entendant la supplique de "allez" et "vas-y bordel !" que laissait échapper son humain. Ce qu'il était tentant ainsi, la tête rejeté en arrière, le corps brûlant, la bouche ouverte sur des gémissements indécents, les joues et le haut du torse vermeilles, les yeux fermés et le corps ondulant comme un vague. Loki se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement alors qu'il se retirait presque totalement pour revenir d'un coup souple et profond. Les dents du mortel s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure alors que son cri s'étouffait dans sa bouche.

Tony rua de nouveau quand le membre en lui se retira lentement pour revenir d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Il allait mourir à la fin de cette séance, il en était sûr. Loki se mit à onduler pour de bon, allant et venant sans s'arrêter, prenant plus de vigueur à chaque coup. Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien à force de crier, mais le plaisir irradiait son corps d'une chaleur brûlante. Son bassin claquait cotre celui du Dieu quand il levait les hanches à sa rencontre, remplissant la chambre de bruits obscènes. Son dos se cambra brutalement quand Loki changea légèrement l'angle de ses coups, percutant avec force la boule de plaisir électrisant qui fit se recroqueviller ses orteils, lui arrachant un hurlement.

Après ça, il perdit complètement la tête sous le plaisir, son cerveau se mettant en mode "off" pendant un temps, et il n'y eu plus que le plaisir qui noyait ses sens. Loki dû sentir son total abandon car ses hanches vinrent enfin avec toute la puissance qu'il attendait. Il entendait vaguement les mots encourageant susurrés à son oreille sans vraiment savoir de quoi il retournait, et il lui sembla entendre un nouveau hurlement quand une main ferme se resserra sur son érection douloureuse. La main douce mais ferme entama des mouvements calqués sur le mouvement du membre en lui, et il ne tint plus. Son orgasme le ravagea totalement, son monde s'illuminant du blanc lumineux le plus pur alors que son corps explosait en une myriade d'étincelles. Ses sens s'éteignirent totalement et son corps décida de le mettre en pause pendant un moment sous l'afflux du plus puissant orgasme qu'il est jamais eu.

Quand il reprit conscience, il était propre, bordé et son dos était appuyé contre un torse brûlant. Le souffle encore légèrement haletant s'échouant sur sa nuque lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas éteint trop longtemps, merci mon dieu. Il remua légèrement et son corps dans son intégralité hurla, lui arrachant un souffle haletant de douleur. Oh merde, il était trop vieux pour ces conneries. Loki rit légèrement derrière lui, sa bouche caressant sa nuque doucement :

_ Rendors toi Anthony.

Tony gémit doucement et l'une de ses mains descendit d'elle-même s'enrouler autour du poignet qui reposait sur son ventre, les bras du Dieu ceignant ses hanches. Son cerveau toujours en monde grève, il ne parvenait pas à exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire, et ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose. Loki stoppa son sentiment de panique avant qu'il n'est le temps de prendre possession de son corps alangui et détendu :

_ Je ne bouge pas Anthony, dors.

Il sombra dans le sommeil avant de même de s'en rendre compte, le corps pressé contre un Dieu du mensonge qui venait de sonner étrangement sincère.

* * *

><p>J'ai pas trop eu le temps de le relire, dites-moi si vous voyez des fautes!<p>

Bon alors voilà! Mon premier lemon que j'ai écrit toute seule comme une grande! *.* Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si c'est trop long, mal décrit, nul, et je prend les conseils! ;)

Bisous!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous/toutes! ^^ Vous allez bien?

Désolé pour le léger retard! ^.^' J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre! C'est le dernier avant l'épilogue! ^^ Finalement, elle fait bien la taille qu'elle devait faire au départ! x) Voilà, bonne lecture à tous/toutes! Gros bisous!

**Shiki: **XD Coucou, ravie que ça te plaise! Tu l'attendais hein? XD Voui, c'est mon premier lemon écrit toute seule! ^^ Je suis contente qu'il est eu l'effet escompté! Bisous et bonne lecture! ^^

**Nano: **Coucou toi! Je continue à te répondre ici, parce que j'oublie si je le fais ou pas... ^^' Ba j'espère que ta frustration va mieux! XD Bonne lecture petite geek! ;)

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE V<p>

Quand Tony se réveilla de nouveau, ce fut lent et paresseux. Aucun sentiment de peur ou de stress en vue, pas de choses urgentes à faire – du moins, pas qu'il se rappelait devoir faire – et aucune voix furieuse qui le tirait de son état comateux. Un gémissement de bien être jaillit de ses lèvres alors que la sensation d'être dans du coton persistait dans son corps. Oh il n'avait juste tellement pas envie de bouger…

Son torse était confortablement plaqué contre le matelas, les jambes largement écartées, la tête tournée de côté et les bras grossièrement étendus sur le lit. En gros, il prenait une bonne partie du lit. Et il semblerait que son amant est décidé de se venger en se couchant sur lui, puisqu'il sentait la chaleur d'un corps doux pressé contre son dos, qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il fronça les sourcils et fouilla sa mémoire. Pas facile quand vous aviez l'impression que votre cerveau s'était transformé en gelée. Son amant ? Ah oui c'est vrai… Il bougea légèrement et des courbatures horriblement douloureuses aux épaules, aux cuisses et au cul le prirent, lui arrachant un petit halètement de douleur. Un baiser sur sa nuque répondit au gémissement plaintif et un rire chaud et humide effleura sa peau. Il prit une moue boudeuse malgré sa position avachie et murmura d'une voix horriblement rauque aux bords cassées, qui tirait douloureusement sur sa gorge :

_ C'est absolument pas drôle. Et c'est de ta faute.

Un second baiser se posa sur son omoplate, plus doux, et il sentit le sourire du Dieu. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de bouger. Très surprenant de sa part. Habituellement, il détestait les câlins au lit. Ou du moins, les câlins d'après sexe qui n'avaient rien de sexuel justement. Pourtant, il était là, écrasé par un homme qui était son ennemi mortel même pas deux semaines plus tôt, et les arabesques dessinées sur ses cotes et les baisers papillons sur ses épaules ne le gênaient pas outre mesure. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'une pointe vicieuse de panique pointait le bout de son nez. Merde, c'était quoi ça ? C'était absolument pas lui. Même, pas du tout lui en fait. Comment il était censé réagir dans ce type de situations ? Même avec Pepper il n'avait pas connu cela, l'horreur des emplois du temps… Et comment il allait…

Une brusque morsure à la jonction de l'épaule et du cou lui tira un cri aiguë de surprise – il nierait toute comparaison au cri d'une petite fille, et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie – et il perdit son fil de pensées sous la pointe de douleur légèrement cuisante :

_ Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fou bordel ?!

Une léchouille humide suivit la morsure, atténuant la douleur de la peau. Un murmure rauque où perçait une pointe d'irritation résonna dans son oreille :

_ Je t'entends penser, et tout ton corps vient de se tendre. Ne vois là aucun sous-entendu sexuel, je voudrais savoir ce brusque changement. A quoi penses-tu Anthony ?

Tony sentit une désagréable boule de tension prendre place dans son estomac, et se tortilla malgré le poids sur son dos. Merde, il pouvait pas vraiment sortir du lit pour éviter la conversation là…

_ Rien du tout. Ça te dis tu bouges, que je puisse sortir du lit ?

_ Je pense que cela sera compromis… répondit Loki alors que son poids se faisait écrasant, le clouant totalement au matelas.

Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement mêlant douleur et, à son plus grand dépit, bien être. Juste, pourquoi il se sentait exciter par ça ? Il enterra son visage dans l'oreiller, souhaitant s'étouffer avec. Surtout quand le rire bas du Dieu électrisa sa colonne vertébrale de petites décharges de chaleur. Merde. Non mieux. Putain de bordel de merde.

_ Et bien Anthony, pas de réponse ? Je suis déçu…

Les mains fines parcoururent ses côtes en de légères caresses et il mordit l'oreiller pour étouffer son gémissement. Putain de Dieu… Une idée jaillit brusquement dans la mélasse qui lui servait actuellement de cerveau, et qui eut le don de calmer instantanément la chaleur qui se propageait lentement dans son corps. Loki sembla sentir le changement, car il stoppa ses mouvements pour se redresser légèrement, en restant malgré tout sur son dos.

_ Que se passe-t-il Anthony ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Loki cligna des yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils, perplexe :

_ Pardon ?

_ Toute cette connerie de je te drague et je te saute sauvagement dans ton lit. Il y a bien une raison à cela n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne t'es pas levé un matin en te disant "tiens, je vais aller baiser Tony Stark".

Loki fronça un peu plus les sourcils et appuya ses pouces contre les épaules raides et surement douloureuses du plus petit. Le glapissement qu'il reçut fut une indication suffisante, et il massa les muscles contractés.

_ Je peux savoir d'où t'es venu une idée aussi stupide ?

L'humain fit un bruit étrange du fond de la gorge, mélange du reniflement moqueur et du gémissement douloureux :

_ Oh _por favor_, tu vas pas me faire croire que l'idée t'est venue comme ça.

Loki réfléchit un instant.

_ Le fait de coucher avec moi n'avait pas l'air de vous poser problème hier soir… dit-il d'un ton prudent.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais.

Stark se tortilla pour bouger et il autorisa le mouvement, se soulevant légèrement pour se rassoir sur son ventre nu. Il remarqua le regard noisette s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur son torse et sa virilité avant de se poser prudemment sur le plafond. Les poings du mortel se crispèrent dans les draps, alors que la mâchoire contractée s'ouvrait de nouveau :

_ Je veux savoir ce que tu veux bordel.

Loki étira un fin sourire plein de dents en comprenant soudainement de quoi il retournait. Oh le vilain petit… Son index se balada sur les clavicules et le haut des épaules, maculées de plusieurs marques allant du gros suçon à la petite morsure. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant le frisson de Stark, et il finit par poser ses mains à plat sur le torse de son amant, le plaquant un peu plus contre le lit. Le regard noisette coléreux revint sur lui mais il prit la parole d'une voix basse et dangereuse avant qu'il ne puisse parler :

_ Je pensais avoir été clair hier soir Anthony. Tu es à moi. Et je ne laisse pas partir mes affaires, encore moins quand elles sont aussi complexe qu'un être comme toi.

Il se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres en un baiser sauvage et possessif, plein de dents, revendiquant totalement son appartenance. Il sentit les lèvres trembler sous les siennes et tenter de le dominer, mais l'humain abandonna vite et se laissa totalement happer par le baiser. Il se retira seulement après avoir entendu le gémissement de Stark, et plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, noircis par le désir.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper Anthony, et n'essaye pas de me faire fuir, tu y arriveras difficilement, et tu n'y gagneras pas grand-chose.

Stark souffla légèrement à cela, un petit bruit tremblant qui le fit sourire un peu plus. Il finit par bouger et s'allongea à ses côtés, le tirant avec lui dans le même mouvement malgré le gémissement de protestation. Stark finit calé dans ses bras, son dos fermement appuyé contre son torse, dans la même position que la veille, les membres de nouveau détendu. Loki le sentit se rendormir avec un sourire et caressa doucement son torse, son index tournant autour du cercle lumineux. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Cela ne changerait pas grand-chose maintenant à vrai dire…

_ Au début, je suis seulement revenu ici pour me venger. Même si je ne commandais pas vraiment cette attaque, vous m'avez ridiculisé. Oh rien de bien méchant ne t'en fait pas. Mais je l'aurais fait tout de même, me venger de tous les petits insectes qui m'avaient tenu tête, et j'avais décidé de commencer par Anthony Stark, cette petite chose exaspérante à qui je ne faisais apparemment pas peur.

Le corps dans ses bras se tendit légèrement, signe qu'il avait toute son attention, et qui, à son grand bonheur, ne chercha pas à se dégager.

_ Je dois me sentir, genre, honoré par ça ? Parce que c'est le cas là.

Loki ria légèrement, convaincu qu'il ne devait pas vraiment mentir, que ce soit pour se rassurer ou l'amadouer, peu importe. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa nuque :

_ Prends-le comme tu veux, petit être insouciant que tu es.

Un moment de silence suivit, et Loki sourit en le sentant se tortiller même pas la première minute passée :

_ Le petit être insouciant demande une suite à l'histoire, là.

Le Dieu lui mordilla doucement la nuque avec un grand sourire et reprit :

_ Je t'ai observé. Longtemps, pour trouver tous tes petits points faibles. Puis le jour où je t'ai vu envoyé balader ce cher Fury pour cette histoire de logement… Il voulait faire de ta tour le logement de tous ses agents c'est cela ?

_ Ouais. Il s'est pris pour je sais pas quoi, fallait bien que je le remette à sa place.

Loki ricana au ton arrogant et fier, et ses mains reprirent leurs arabesques sur l'abdomen du mortel :

_ Après le magnifique sermon tout en finesse et en tact que tu lui as servi – Stark ricana et il lui pinça légèrement le bras pour avoir son attention –, je me suis dit que ce serait plus plaisant de me servir de toi. Et l'idée des rêves m'est apparue. Il faut savoir s'amuser après tout, et qu'elle meilleure façon d'approcher une petite chose de débauche telle que toi autrement que par le sexe ?

Stark réagi à cela, s'agitant contre lui, surement dans l'objectif de se retourner pour le fusiller du regard, mais il ne permit aucun mouvement, souriant au grognement qu'il reçut :

_ Hey, je suis absolument pas d'accord avec ça ! J'ai plein d'autre centre d'intérêt que le sexe !

_ M'aurais-tu laissé approcher si j'étais venu te voir en te proposant un café ?

_ Humm… Probablement pas, mais je sais jamais vraiment comment je réagi alors…

_ Monsieur aurait eu 52,3% de chance de vous laisser parler; 34,9% de chance de vous croire et de finir au lit avec vous; 9,7% de le faire sans appeler personne et 3,1% de vous tirer dessus à vue. Monsieur.

Un long moment de silence, avant que Loki n'éclate de rire sous les grommèlements boudeurs de Stark.

_ Quoi, un pourcentage aussi bas d'attaquer en voyant sa tête de gothique anémié ? T'es pas sympas JARVIS…

_ Ce sont vos codes qui font fonctionner les miens monsieur.

_ Arrête tout de suite de prendre ce ton condescendant, et ça c'était petit.

Loki rit de nouveau et embrassa son omoplate.

_ J'aurais dû venir demander le verre que tu me dois encore…

_ Monsieur aurait eu 93,5% de chance de…

_ Mute JARVIS.

Loki mordilla la nuque avec amusement, mais Stark se tortilla dans ses bras, boudeur.

_ Je t'interdis de rire.

_ Loin de moi cette idée…

_ Alors lâche-moi ce ton moqueur et amusé et continu de parler.

Le sourire du Dieu était sincère et lumineux et il se plaqua plus confortablement contre le dos de son mortel.

_ Je me suis pris au jeu. Beaucoup plus que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Qui aurait cru qu'un midgardien puisse autant m'attirer ? Qui aurait cru qu'un petit mortel avait plus d'étincelle de moi que n'importe quelle autre créature d'Asgard ? Vous êtes une petite étincelle chaotique Anthony Stark, et j'admire beaucoup cela.

Il rit de nouveau en sentant l'humain bomber fièrement le torse contre lui.

_ Je prends le compliment. Et JARVIS enregistre tout, tu peux plus le retirer. Hein c'est vrai JARVIS.

_ Je ne peux répondre monsieur, vous m'avez ordonné le silence.

_ Pff…Sale machine…

Le ton affectueux ne trompait personne et Loki ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, tournant la tête de Stark vers lui et se penchant légèrement. Il se stoppa en entendant le gémissement qui échappa de la gorge encore fragile de la veille et le recoucha correctement, le souffle bien plus haletant. Son sourire ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître de sa bouche, et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

_ La vengeance est si fade quand on n'a rien fait quand on y pense, et les avengers m'importent peu. Maintenant que tu es à moi Anthony Stark, je ne te laisserais pas partir.

_ Je n'appartiens à personne…marmonna-t-il doucement, même si son corps alangui contre le sien réfutait ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

_ N'est-ce pas toi qui l'a hurlé hier soir ?

Il eut le plaisir de voir rougir les épaules et le cou de ce mortel exaspérant, et il était certain que son visage devait afficher la même teinte rouge brique.

_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

_ Tu es très mauvais menteur Anthony. Mais peut-être veux-tu le revoir en images ? JARVIS enregistre tout n'est-ce pas ?

_ Voulez-vous l'image en HD monsieur ? Quel volume pour le son ?

_ Je vous déteste !

Loki éclata de rire en voyant son amant prendre son oreiller et plonger sa tête dedans, dans le but clair de s'étouffer avec. Oui, une petite étincelle très lumineuse.

* * *

><p>Tony resta bêtement planté dans le chambranle de sa cuisine, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il passa deux ou trois fois sa main devant ses yeux pour être sûr que les nerfs optiques étaient bien connectés.<p>

_ T'es chure que cha va mech ?

_ Clint, avale ce que tu as dans la bouche, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Et Tony, ferme la bouche. On déjeune, la vue ne ta glotte et du fond de ta gorge n'est pas un spectacle succulent pour le petit déjeuner.

Tony obéit docilement sans pouvoir émettre un seul son.

_ Natasha, tu pourrais être moins autoritaire ? demanda gentiment Steve en touillant son…chocolat chaud ?

Bruce fut assez conciliant pour répondre à sa question muette coincée au fond de sa gorge :

_ Avec ta petite démonstration verbale auprès de Fury, on s'est dit qu'il pouvait aller se faire mettre, et on emménage de nouveau ici. JARVIS a déjà tout installé.

_ C'est…euh… ok. Pourquoi je suis prévenu en dernier ? Ne répondez pas à ça.

Tony soupira et se dirigea en boitillant vers la cafetière. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui :

_ Ami de métal, avez-vous été attaqué pendant la nuit ?

Le regard noisette du génie se tourna vers Thor, interloqué :

_ Hein ?

_ Tu boites Tony.

_ Oh ça, c'est rien, répondit-il en retournant distraitement à sa cafetière. Je me suis fait sauvagement sauter par un Dieu gothique fétichiste des cordes hier soir, c'est normal.

Il se figea devant le silence de tombe qui accueilli ses paroles. Il avait parlé à haute voix ? Et merde… Il se tourna doucement vers eux avec un sourire désolé :

_ Euh… Je rembobine et vous oubliez ? JARVIS, rappelle-moi qu'il faut que je construise le truc des Men in Black. T'sais, le gadget qui efface la mémoire des gens là.

_ Tu t'es fait _sauter par un Dieu fétichiste des cordes ?!_

_ Ne me regardez pas, je ne suis en aucun cas un fétichiste de ce genre de pratique ! Et puis je ne convoite pas l'homme de métal ! Mais arrêter vous dis-je, vous me vexer !

Un rire résonna dans le couloir et ils se figèrent tous de nouveau, sauf Tony qui plongea son regard dans son café. Oh, il savait qu'il aurait jamais dut sortir du lit aujourd'hui… Loki entra dans la cuisine d'un pas nonchalant, en simple jogging et tee-shirt décontracté. Pieds nus. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il en rajoute.

_ Anthony, tu viens de gâcher tout le côté drôle de ce que je voulais faire. Je suis vexé.

_ Mon frère !

Thor sauta sur ses pieds avec son sourire rayonnant qui vous sautait à la gueule, alors que ses yeux brillants se mariaient étonnamment bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Oh, il comprenait la couleur bleu électrique maintenant. Clint aussi fit un bond, entre 50 centimètres et un mètre – il devait recalculer pour être sûr – hors de sa chaise mais se prit le coin du bar dans l'épaule, perdit son équilibre et tomba tête la première sur la table, renversant son bol de céréale et se couvrant de lait. Natasha soupira d'exaspération en se levant brusquement pour échapper aux éclaboussures, et Tony ne put retenir son rire, vite suivit par son amant.

Le seul qui semblait tranquille était Bruce, mais ils n'étaient jamais sûrs, avec lui… Ah, et Steve, qui restait assis figé comme un poisson.

_ Vous le prenez pas mal hein mais… C'est de sa faute ! s'écria-t-il en pointant Loki du doigt.

Celui-ci fit un bruit amusé en volant la tasse de chocolat de Steve toujours cloué sur sa chaise en passant près de lui. Il arriva nonchalamment devant le génie pour l'embrasser profondément, lui volant le souffle et l'esprit d'une manière qu'il n'aimait _pas du tout _mais qu'il trouvait profondément _génial_ :

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui hurlais pour plus hier…

_ Okay, c'est là où je m'en vais, j'en ai assez entendu ! s'écria Clint en se relevant d'un bond pour fuir hors de la cuisine, le tee-shirt trempé et les cheveux pleins de céréales.

Steve prit une teinte brique intéressante et se leva tel un automate. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa pour il ne savait quelle raison, tournant simplement les talons pour sortir doucement de la cuisine. Sa sortie se fit dans un silence surpris et/ou intéressé. Bruce haussa les épaules et se remit à manger avec un sourire, chipant la tartine de Thor dans le processus, dont les yeux bleus étaient toujours rivés sur son frère. Tony ne put retenir un sourire malicieux, et ce malgré la rougeur brûlante qu'il sentait sur ses joues. Natasha prit son bol de céréale dans une main et sa tasse de café dans l'autre, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

_ Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour rougir Tony. Je suppose que je dois te remercier.

Elle sortit après un clin d'œil taquin à un Loki stupéfait. Tony croisa les bras avec une moue :

_ Je me sens vexé là. Je dis que je me suis fait sauter par un psycho fan de cordes, qui s'avère être l'un de nos pires ennemis, et personne ne réagit ? Ouais, je suis genre profondément vexé par ça là.

Bruce éclata de rire :

_ Oh Tony, vu l'immense suçon que tu arbores fièrement dans le cou, tes joues aussi rouge qu'une brique et tes yeux encore plus brillants que quand tu bats Thor à la course, on peut être sûr que tu n'as pas été forcé.

Tony plongea le nez dans sa tasse de café en marmonnant sous le rire taquin de son amant. Ouais, il aurait jamais dut se lever ce matin.

_ Je suppose que je suis surpris. Je m'attendais à plus de…violence… reprit Loki avec un sourire, s'asseyant à table devant Bruce.

Celui-ci haussa une épaule et fit un grand sourire taquin et moqueur :

_ Disons qu'on a eu le temps de s'y faire… Même si j'avoue qu'au début, on croyait plutôt que c'était Tony qui tournait fou.

_ Oui ! Mon frère, je dois dire que tu as fait le tout de la manière sournoise qui te convient tout à fait ! Je suis heureux de voir que l'homme de métal y a cédé !

Tony fronça les sourcils en quittant son café des yeux pour les poser sur l'étrange scène d'un Bruce souriant avec un brin de sadisme, un Thor avec un immense sourire heureux, et un regard vert curieux et intéressé.

_ Oh la oh la oh la, de quoi vous parlez ? J'ai l'impression que j'ai loupé un truc important.

Bruce et Thor échangèrent un rire complice en se lançant un coup d'œil. Okay, il avait vraiment loupé un truc là.

_ Hey je parle ! Répondez-moi au moins !

Bruce se tourna vers lui et ce sourire faussement compatissant un brin sadique avait quelque chose de surnaturel sur ce visage d'ordinaire si gentil :

_ Tu sais Tony, tu parles en dormant…

Il lui fallut un temps pour comprendre mais le brusque rire des trois autres le fit brusquement rougir à la réalisation. Oh merde…

_ Mais… Les murs ne sont pas faits en carton ?! Comment vous…

Le rire puissant de Thor le coupa avant même qu'il ne finisse sa plainte. Il prit une moue vexée alors qu'il sentait ses oreilles brûler. C'était une sensation très étrange de se sentir embarrassé. Ça lui arrivait rarement il fallait dire, il n'était pas vraiment habituer.

_ Clint avait besoin d'un truc un jour et est passé par la fenêtre. Il est resté choqué longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Nat' vienne le chercher en fait. Enfin, il a eu le temps de surmonter. Les premiers cauchemars passés…

Tony fit une tête semblable à ce célèbre tableau là, le cri de…de… Oh et puis merde, il s'en foutait totalement en fait.

_ JARVIS, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?!

_ Monsieur Barton m'a promis des vidéos compromettantes sur Fury monsieur. Je ne pouvais pas refuser… Et je suis sûr que vous non plus.

Tony changea complètement, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie, un sourire énorme et légèrement psychotique aux lèvres. Il leva son regard vers le plafond :

_ Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! Dis-leur que je suis à leur disposition si ils ont en d'autres et qu'ils doivent s'en débarrasser.

_ Bien monsieur.

Loki éclata de rire, clair et sincère. Tony riva son regard noisette sur lui, en se disant que ces sentiments de "c'est normal" et "je suis bien là" étaient totalement _bizarres_ et étrangement _bon. _Un sourire s'installa sur ses propres lèvres et il s'appuya tranquillement contre le bar, sirotant son café.

Sans remarquer le regard amusé de Bruce. Ou celui fier, ému et attendrie de Thor.

Il n'y avait que deux yeux verts profonds plongés dans les siens, rieurs et complices. Ouais, il était bien.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou!<p>

Comment vous trouver mon dernier chapitre? Il reste l'épilogue bien sûr! ^.^ D'ailleurs, quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment on change le statu pour complète svp? Merci! ^w^

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour l'épilogue!


	7. épilogue

ENFIN! Oh mon dieu, ça fait UNE SEMAINE que j'essaye de sortir l'épilogue! x(

Bon bref, salut à tous/toutes! Comment vous allez? :D Désolé pour le retard mais comme dit plus haut, le chapitra voulais pas se sauvegarder dans les documents, le truc vient juste de se débloquer... Quelqu'un à une idée du pourquoi du comment? X)

**Berenice 05: **Oh merci! X) Ravie que ça te plaise! Bonne lecture si tu regardes mon épilogue. ^^ Bisous!

**Shiki: **Hey, petite perverse! ;P Voui, Tony est aveugle. ^^ J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira mais je préviens, c'est une grosse connerie. ^^ Bisous bonne lecture chérie! X*

**Nano: **J'ai enfin réussi à le sortir! XD Bonne lecture chaton, la grosse connerie est là comme prévu. ^^

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

_ Agent Hill ?

_ Oui ?

_ Que faisons-nous du directeur ?

Maria tourna son regard vers la forme évanouie au sol, avant de revenir à l'image grand format en HD parfait qui tournait toujours :

_ Emmenez le dans son bureau.

_ Et pour…cela ?

_ Pour le moment je pense qu'il va falloir attendre la fin. Ce que je ferais avec plaisir, dit-elle avec un sourire, les yeux rivés sur les fesses d'un certain Dieu.

Le jeune agent rougit brusquement et hocha la tête, soulevant le célèbre et puissant directeur Fury dans ses bras comme une princesse, sortant de la pièce le plus vite possible. En fait, la salle de contrôle était pratiquement vide, à part elle-même et quelques autres personnes, et complètement silencieuse. Enfin silencieuse, si on exceptait les cris et grognements venant de la vidéo.

Maria sourit un peu plus devant les regards surpris de ses agents – après tout elle prenait comme mantra le fait de rester aussi impassible qu'une statue – et tendit la main vers son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro sans quitter le spectacle des yeux.

_ Oui ?

_ JARVIS, pourrais-je parler à monsieur Stark un instant ?

_ Pour quelle raison ?

Si elle n'était pas sure que JARVIS était un ordinateur, elle aurait juré entendre une note amusée dans la voix électronique.

_ Pour la pièce jointe envoyée. Je suppose aussi que ce n'est pas de son fait ?

_ Je vous le passe.

Cette fois, elle haussa un sourcil. Oh, elle venait bien de l'entendre le ton amusé là. La voix rauque et détendue de Stark retentit dans le combiné après quelques instants :

_ Ouais ?

_ Monsieur Stark.

_ Oh agent Hill, comment allez-vous ?

_ Parfaitement bien.

_ Je peux vous aider ?

Maria sourit plus largement encore, les yeux brillants.

_ Juste une petite question qui me trottait dans la tête… Je ne savais pas que vous aviez l'habitude de supplier dans un lit monsieur Stark.

Un silence envahit la ligne et elle éclata de rire en entendant un hurlement puissant à l'autre bout du fil :

_ LOKI ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

^^ J'espère que ça vous a fait rire au moins un tout petit peu. :)

Voici la fin de cette fic, gros bisous à tou(te)s mes lecteur(trice)s, je vous adore! ^^ Je vais probablement en commencer une autre rapidement (vous savez, les idées qui vous obsèdent tellement que vous en rêvez? ) Donc je vous fait un (autre) gros bisous, et à bientôt! ^^


End file.
